


Niegodzien rywalizacji alf

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alfa Gabriel, Alfa Lucifer, Alfa Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega Verse, Soulmates, courting, mentioned mpreg, od siostry dla siostry, siostrzane wyzwania, wspomniana męska ciąża, zaloty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sam jest okropną omega, więc kto mógłby go chcieć?
Tekst na temat 4 (rywalizacja) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Gdy ktoś zaczął zalecać się do Sama, ten nie przyznał się nikomu. Prezenty nie były może najbardziej subtelne, ale zawsze na tyle małe i nierzucające się w oczy, by udawało mu się je ukryć. Niestety — do czasu.

Zapomniał o rodzinnej wścibskości, którą on i Dean wyssali z mlekiem matki, a Adam przyswoił poprzez przebywanie z nimi. Cud, że udało mu się ukrywać wszystko przez cały miesiąc.

— Mamo!!! — wydarł się ten cholerny szczyl od razu, gdy zobaczył chowane przez Sama pudełko. Chwilę potem w pokoju pojawiła się Kate.

— Sammy! — wykrzyknęła, widząc zawartość jego szafy. — Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że ktoś się do ciebie zaleca?

Kobieta wydawała się szczerze zraniona, przez co Sam poczuł się okropnie. Nie miał nawet roku, gdy jego biologiczna matka umarła i nie pamiętał jej prawie wcale. Kate była jedyną mamą, którą znał. I zawsze mógł na niej polegać, nawet (a może zwłaszcza) po tym, jak zaginął ojciec.

— Przepraszam — powiedział szczerze. — Nie chciałem robić ci niepotrzebnej nadziei, to na pewno żart.

— Żart? — prychnęła Kate, sięgając po pakunki i oglądając je. — To nie jest żart, Sammy, te prezenty są bardzo dobrze przemyślane.

— Dlatego to bardzo okrutny żart — odpowiedział, patrząc na nią smutno, a ona westchnęła, przewracając oczami i usiadła na jego łóżku, wskazując miejsce obok siebie.

— Wiem, że martwiliśmy się o to, czy kogoś znajdziesz, ale… — zaczęła, obejmując go.

— Przestań — prychnął Sam. Oczywiście, że się martwili. Był przerośnięty, nawet jako alfę uznano by go za dosyć dużego. Nie znał się na wszystkich sprawach typowych dla omeg — nie umiał gotować, szyć czy śpiewać, a wszelkie próby nauki nużyły go, przekonując o jego beznadziejności. Ponadto nie uśmiechało mu się życie w domu z dziećmi, chciał dokończyć studia i pracować dla dobra społeczeństwa. Pomagać ludziom, zwłaszcza wykorzystywanym omegom, robić coś.

Nie był taki jak Dean. Jego brat co prawda miał kaprysy i wygórowane wymagania, zdecydowanie trudny charakter i silne zdanie. Ale nawet z tymi wszystkimi mięśniami, wyglądał jak omega. Potrafił gotować, szyć i śpiewać, co prawda znał głównie rocka, ale jednak, i żadna z tych czynności mu nie przeszkadzała. Sam podejrzewał też, że z przyjemnością porzuciłby pracę w warsztacie Bobby’ego, jeśli na horyzoncie pojawiłoby się dziecko albo dwa (ewentualnie pięć).

Dean był dobrą omegą, nie tak jak Sam.

Nikt nie kwestionował tego czy Dean Winchester — omega z tych Winchesterów i tych Campbellów — nadawał się na męża Michała Shurleya — alfy z tych Shurleyów. Ale Sam, choć przecież miał tych samych przodków, nie miał już tak łatwo.

Powinien być alfą, nie omegą, i trudno było to przeoczyć. Dlatego już dawno pogodził się z permanentnością swojego kawalerskiego stanu, a Kate obiecała, że jakoś sobie poradzą. Miał dwadzieścia lat, miało minąć jeszcze pięć, zanim mógłby wykorzystać pieniądze pozostawione mu przez ojca. A macocha uparcie odmawiała korzystania z tego, co oferował Dean.

— Dzisiaj minął miesiąc, a prezent nie zdradził tożsamości adoratora, to na pewno żart. Zresztą, kto by mnie chciał…

W odpowiedzi Kate pokręciła tylko głową i wyszła.

 

———

 

Trzy godziny później usłyszał znajomy dźwięk silnika przed domem, a potem ciężkie kropki na schodach i jego pokój wypełnił zapach brata.

— Sammy! — zagrzmiał Dean, od razu władowując mu się na łóżko, zajmując więcej niż połowę.

— Sam. — Michał również do niego przyszedł, jednak zachował o wiele więcej klasy, czekając na zaproszenie, by wejść do środka.

— Słyszałem, że ktoś się a-do-ru-je!

— Nie śmiej się ze mnie, Dean — wetchnął, zakopując się głębiej pod kołdrą. — Wiem, że jestem niewarty.

— Sam — ton głosu Michała był ostry i sugerował, że lepiej mu się nie sprzeciwiać. — Jesteś wart każdego alfy czy bety. Nigdy nie daj sobie wmówić inaczej.

— Słuchaj szwagra, Sammy — powiedział całkiem poważnie Dean. — I wiesz? Mamy coś dla ciebie.

— Nie… — wyszeptał, po otworzeniu pudełka. To nie mogli być…

— Tak — potwierdził Michał, a Dean wyszczerzył się jak głupi do sera. — Czekają przed domem.

Spojrzał na nic i wstał, a potem — starając się wyglądać, jakby wcale nie biegł, zszedł na dół i otworzył drzwi. Na podjeździe faktycznie czekali dwaj bracia Michała.

— Lucyfer? — wyszeptał. — Gabriel?

Obaj mężczyźni uśmiechnęli się, a młodszy zrobić krok do przodu, co poskutkowało cofnięciem się Sama.

— Ja? Wy? — wypalił zdziwiony.

— Tak, ty — zaśmiał się Gabriel. — Zawsze ty, zawsze my. Nie spodziewałeś się tego?

Pokręcił głową.

— Zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś dla nas stworzony — zapewnił Lucyfer. — Naprawdę Gabriel nigdy się nie zdradził?

— Przecież nawet ja uważam, że to, jak na ciebie patrzę, jest trochę żałosne.

— Ale… — Na chwilę stracił oddech, gdy uświadomił sobie, że wszystkie te spojrzenia Gabriela, które brał za pełne litości, mogły zostać przez niego źle zinterpretowane. I to dziwne zachowanie Lucyfera na rodzinnych obiadach! — Dlaczego? Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego teraz?

— Czy to nie oczywiste? — spytał Lucyfer, a Sam pokręcił głową. — Wiem o tobie więcej niż o samym sobie i… Jesteś naszą bratnią duszą, naszą wybraną omegą, naszym jedynym et cetera et cetera.

— Planowaliśmy te zaloty od pewnego czasu, wcześniej byliśmy za młodzi dla Lucyfera — dodał Gabriel. — A nie chcieliśmy musieć później o ciebie, o nas walczyć.

— Przecież jestem beznadziejną omegą…

— Tak, jakbym ja był idealnym alfą — prychnął Gabriel. — Los sobie z nas po prostu zażartował.

— Jesteś idealny — powiedział Lucyfer. A potem dodał w stronę brata, uderzając go w głowę: — Ty też, idioto.

Zarówno Sam, jak i Gabriel, przewrócili oczami. Lucyfer chwycił brata za rękę i pociągnął w stronę omegi.

— Jesteś doskonały, Sam. I nie daj sobie wmówić inaczej. — Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę jego twarzy. — Nie tylko piękny, ale też mądry, bardzo mądry. Interesujący, a nie nudny, z celem innym niż złapanie alfy w sidła, bez…

— To nie problem? — przerwał mu. — Nie chcę, nie będę, omegą spędzającą czas tylko w domu i w szkole dzieci, myślącą tylko nad obiadem i…

— Bardzo dobrze, Gabriel będzie — odpowiedział Lucyfer, a jego brat pokiwał głową.

— I tak pracuję w domu. Poza tym, proszę cię, jesteśmy za młodzi na rodzicielstwo.

Sam przyjrzał się im jeszcze, upewniając i pocałował lekko najpierw jednego, a potem drugiego.

— Wiecie… Założę się, że z tymi dziećmi zdążymy przed nimi — zaśmiał się Lucyfer, wskazując głową stojących w drzwiach Deana i Michała.

— Chciałbyś — prychnęli ci równocześnie.

— Jestem w ciąży — dodał Dean, powodując wybuch radości Kate.

Od bardzo dawna Sam nie był tak szczęśliwy, jak tego dnia.

**Author's Note:**

> Wybaczcie, ale może mi się zdarzać wrzucać więcej tekstów ze wsteczną datą — opowiadania piszę w czasie wykładów na kartkach, a potem nie mam czasu ich przepisać ;c
> 
> Gdyby kogoś interesowało, wiek postaci:  
> Dean [o]: 24 lata  
> Sam [o]: 20 lat  
> Adam [a]: 13 lat  
> Michał [a]: 26 lat  
> Lucyfer [a]: 26 lat (młodszy od Michała o niecałą godzinę)  
> Rafał [b]: 23 lat  
> Gabriel [a]: 20 lat  
> Teraz to nieważne, ale planuję dłuższe Michał/Dean w tym uniwersum, w ramach prequela :D (Michaen to moje OTP).


End file.
